Random Halloween story
by Aikatherinee
Summary: Well this is crappy Halloween story... Nothing to say... Warnings: Swearwords, gore, fail!, OOCness, me writing a fic, character deaths. Characters: Kiku, Francis, Feliciano, Ludwig, Alfred, Arthur, Ivan


Warnings: Swearwords (What a surprise... can u find 1 fic with iggy where he doesn't swear... it's like finding a sober man on Friday evening in Finland...), gore, fail!, OOCness, me writing a fic (aka typos), character deaths

XXX

There were seven college students who were more or less friends. The youngest of them, Alfred, was physically quite strong boy. The blonde was also quite friendly and cheery but a little too simple and loud. His best friend was called Arthur, a British boy with great intelligence. The boy was also quite temperamental: He was easy to be pissed off. All of them also thought that Arthur was a little… interesting. All in all, he had a great imagination.

Then there was Ivan, a tall Russian male with strawberry blonde hair and weird violet eyes. Everyone thought of him as the maniac one even though his face looked childish and innocent. Then there were three inseparable friends: Kiku, Feliciano and Ludwig. Kiku was a short male. The boy had a black hair and brown, calm eyes. Kiku was a little shy and quiet person who didn't speak ill of anyone. Feliciano was scared of anything creepy. The brunette was also really kind to everyone and he wasn't afraid of showing affection physically. Ludwig, a blonde German male with great physical shape, had to always protect Feliciano if the shorter boy ever heard a ghost story. Ludwig was very serious but he seemed to have a weak spot on Feliciano who happened to be his first and best friend.

Then there was the last person of the group, Francis. Francis had a long blonde hair and flamboyant attitude. He liked to make everyone's life more awkward by talking about dirty things.

One day Alfred called his friends who agreed to meet at the Red Park. The park located near a railway station so it was pretty easy to arrive there. Alfred walked to his neighbor's house and rang the door bell. It didn't take too long for shorter boy to open the door. "You're late", the blonde said and stepped outside. "Sorry Artie. I was kinda busy." "Artie" frowned at the nickname. "It's Arthur! Is it so hard to remember it, you git?"

Alfred ignored complaining and dragged his best friend with him, "Let's go! Everyone's there already!"

While Alfred and Arthur were leaving the house, Ludwig sighed and looked at his watch impatiently. Arthur and Alfred were late.

"Can we go to eat something? Pasta would be nice", Feliciano asked. Ludwig shook his head. "We promised to have a meeting here."

Ivan smiled. "Da, how long has it been? Was it two months? College sure makes people busy." The Russian boy gripped his scarf. "It's really cold even if it's only October. If they don't come, can we go watch Saw IV? I heard it's more violent than the last one." Ludwig stole a glance to Feliciano who was shaking violently. Feliciano didn't really sleep at all after watching the previous movie and everybody except Ivan averted watching gore movies, especially with the Russian boy. It was strange how anyone can grin so much while the gore movie. On the other hand, it really wasn't anything new.

"Let's just wait for them", the silent boy, Kiku answered. Feliciano agreed happily.

"Look! They're coming!" Francis shouted and pointed two shady figures. Soon Alfred jogged to them while dragging the angry Brit with him.

"Hey guys, the hero's here! Long time no see!" Alfred said and beamed. Ludwig glared at him. "You two are seventeen minutes late. Do you realize how cold it is?" The Brit replied: "Yes, sorry about that. It never stop surprising me how Alfred can take the wrong train and got us in middle of other town." That received a laugh from the group. "That was the fourth time of this month!" Francis declared.

"Whatever. By the way, how are you guys doing?" Alfred turned to look at Kiku and Feliciano. Feliciano gave a wide smile: "Well, Kiku has read a lot for up-coming exams. He helped me too when I didn't understand the calculations! Ludwig has been really strict about reading too-" Feliciano seemed to tell them a whole life story. Arthur sighed and looked around him. The park was completely deserted. It was surrounded by woods which had dropped their leaves. Arthur also noticed how dark it was already. "There's also something strange about the atmosphere…", he mumbled. "I wonder where my unicorns are." Alfred turned to Arthur. "Not that again! What is wrong with you and your imaginary friends?" Arthur gritted his teeth. "They're not imaginary! You can't just see them!" _And__this__is__weird_, Arthur thought. _Usually__at__least__one__of__them__would__follow__me__but__they__left__before__I__got__here__… __I__'__m__feeling__quite__uneasy._

Alfred didn't feel anything, though. Everyone else was a little nervous about the creepy park. "Now that we have talked can we go somewhere else?" Francis looked at his mobile. "I got a date so I have to go now. Don't worry, I'll tell you how she was on a bed", he said and winked. Ignoring the glares Arthur and Ludwig was giving him, he walked towards the forest. Ivan looked at him. "I'll go too. My sisters are worried if I'm out in cold for too long." Others nodded and began thinking what to do.

There was a small road back to the station. "Take care and watch out for the weird persons on your way home!" Feliciano yelled. Francis didn't turn around but lifted his hand and waved.

The road to the station wasn't too long but because of darkness, it was hard to stay on the road and not to fall in the ditch. Just before Francis was out of the forest he heard a small giggle. He looked behind him. "Um… Hello? Is there anyone there?" Francis walked back in the forest. _Maybe__there__'__s__a__little__girl__who__'__s__lost__… __or__Ivan__'__s__joking__again_, he thought and searched for the girl but saw no one. Suddenly something gripped Francis from behind and lifted him from the ground. Trying to struggle and to look behind him, Francis fell back on the ground. Before he could sigh from relief something pierced his heart. The blonde screamed all he could but it was too late. The boy's muscles relaxed and he fell wide open.

There was no other sound than wind for a moment. Soon the group of boys appeared running on the road. When they saw a lifeless body on the ground, they froze. Feliciano started crying. "I told you to watch out", he sniffed.

Arthur and Alfred came closer to Francis. "What is that?" Alfred asked and pointed at the cut. "Th-that looks like someone speared him", Arthur informed. Then they noticed the flower close to Francis' right hand. "That's a sunflower, right?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded. "Why is it here?" Arthur lifted his shoulders as answer. "Isn't that weird?" Alfred asked again. Arthur raised one of his eyebrows. "I mean that Ivan likes flowers and his favorite flower's sunflower, right?" Arthur's eyes widened from realization. "Do you think that Ivan-?" Alfred nodded. "He has a grudge for Francis- actually, all of us. Do you remember when we were in high school and everyone bullied him?" Arthur nodded again and looked at Feliciano and the other two. "Maybe it's better not to tell about it yet. We're not sure of it and Feliciano's in shock."

Ludwig hugged Feliciano and whispered calming words at him. Then he looked at Kiku: "The only thing we can do is to get out of the forest. The murderer might be still here." Kiku nodded and went to tell the idea to the two blonds.

"Alright," Alfred said and stood up, "Better to go soon, then." Everyone agreed and was on their way home. The Brit shared a worried look with Alfred and looked at the woods where the cold-blooded killer supposed to be. Soon they were on their way out of forest.

After five minutes of walking, they saw the end of woods. Walking a little closer, Ludwig suddenly stopped. The rest bumped on him. Feliciano's eyes widened and he embraced his tall friend.

"That's impossible", Ludwig said. He was hugging the short brunette. "We can't get out of here! What are we going to do, Ludwig?" Kiku stared at the scene in front of him. All of them were going home from the forest until… Well, there was this weird almost invisible wall blocking the way. It was like the forest wanted to block their escape which was, of course, impossible.

"We better go back to park", Arthur said quickly. "It's dangerous to be here. The murderer could appear anywhere." Kiku agreed. "He's right. Park has better lights too and I'm sure they don't want to show themselves on a wide area."

The group went back. On their way Alfred thought he had seen something and screamed but Arthur informed that it was just a rusty old bike. Ludwig and Feliciano walked behind three other boys. The longer boy turned to the other. "I think I'll go search for Ivan. He might be in danger." Feliciano shook his head and gripped Ludwig's arm. "You can't! I don't want you to go! Ivan's strong; he can survive on his own!"

"That is probably true but I can't just leave him. Kiku," the blond called. The short male stopped to wait Ludwig to catch up. "Can you watch over Feliciano? He's scared and I can't leave him alone."

"Where are you going, Ludwig?" Kiku asked. Ludwig replied: "To find Ivan." Kiku frowned. He didn't like the Russian much but kept quiet about his opinions. "If you want," Kiku said lamely. Ludwig nodded and struggled free from brunette's grip. "See you soon, then."

When Ludwig left, Alfred looked at his back worriedly. "What is he doing?" he asked from Kiku. "Don't worry about him," Kiku assured. "He'll be back soon. Ludwig's strong enough to fight the murderer off if he has to." Alfred nodded. Ludwig was a captain of American football team so it was no problem. Well, it was no problem if it was Ivan who attacked because Ivan wasn't too strong without weapons.

The group of four boys arrived at the park. Kiku and Feliciano sat down on the wooden bench while two blonds stood before them. "So what are we going to do?" Alfred asked. Arthur rolled his eyes. "We call the police, obviously."

"I'm terribly sorry, Arthur, but I already tried but there was no signal. We're out of reach," Kiku said and blushed. He felt impolite for disagree.

"Yeah! Even if we called police would they really believe us? Would you say that we've been captured by the forest? Seriously?" Arthur thought about correcting Alfred but decided to leave it. "Fine. Do we have to wait or can we do something? I highly recommend us to find some weapons so we can defend ourselves."

"Sounds good but listen to me. We cannot get separated. If I have learned something from horror films it's the fact that everyone keeps dying if they get separated- uh, why are you crying, Feli?" Alfred stared at the brunette who was crying and shaking uncontrollable.

"Do you think Ludwig will-" He couldn't finish the sentence. Kiku hugged his friend and smiled gently. "Do not worry. He'll be okay. Trust him." Feliciano returned the hug and gave a little nod. Alfred also said something about being the hero and protecting them (before Arthur smacked him).

XXX

Somewhere in the middle of woods, Ludwig was walking through the forest. It was really dark and the ground was wet. It was possible to rain. Ludwig tried to search Ivan from the woods and he knew that the tall blonde had gone that way. "Ivan? Do you hear me?" Ludwig tried to desperately find his friend but he had travelled long and there were no signs of Ivan.

Ludwig was already thinking of returning when he heard giggles. He turns at his left. "Ivan? This is not funny!" He walked to look behind the three but there was no one. Ludwig was having the chills. Even though he didn't show it in front of Feliciano, he was really scared. Usually he wouldn't be that scared of a murderer because his elder brother was a cop who had dealt with all kinds of crazy people but now… something was off. It reminded of him ghosts. Ludwig was scared of ghosts, maybe even more than Feliciano.

He felt something touching his shoulders. Ludwig automatically stepped forward and took a hold of it. Having turned around, Ludwig saw a confused but warm smile. "Hi, Ludwig," Ivan said. Ludwig saw that he had gripped the other boy's hand. "Don't worry, I'm not a ghost." Ludwig blushed a little and let go. "I didn't think that you were! I was just surprised-"

"Okay," now the Russian was looking the other blond seriously. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous to pass the forest at night."

"I should say that to you…" Ludwig sighed. "There's a murderer here. They… got Francis." Ivan looked at him calmly. He saw a sorrow in his blue eyes. Even if they didn't get along it didn't mean that Ludwig wanted Francis dead.

"And you're walking here all alone while there can be a potential serial killer? I must say that it isn't smart." Ludwig stared at the Russian blankly. Was he being scolded? "I was seeking you out because it's dangerous…"

Ivan looked at the sky. "It looks like it's pouring soon. We have to go where everyone else is before we get lost in the woods." Ludwig nodded and followed Ivan. Ivan grinned evilly to himself and whispered: "Serial killer… Sounds fun…"

The other boys were in the park. Kiku looked at it strangely. There was this unpleasant air that didn't leave unnoticed. "It's like a ghost story…" he mumbled. Suddenly he felt something wet on his skin. He stared at the sky and saw water drops falling.

Feliciano was with Alfred. They were talking about Francis while Arthur was searching for dry firewood. They were all feeling rather cold. "Hey guys," Alfred yelled. "Let's go in a shelter! There's a children's climbing stand," he said and pointed at the worn stand. Feliciano went to Arthur who was a far away. The Brit didn't seem to listen. "Are you all right?" Feliciano asked. Arthur's thoughtful face realized that someone was talking to him. He stared at the brunette. "Yes, I was just thinking… This event just reminds me of some things…" Feliciano was about to say something when he heard a bush rustling. His eyes widened. "It's a ghost!" he yelled and ran towards the other side of the park. He was in panic. "Feli! Don't go in the forest!" Alfred yelled but it was too late. The terrified brunette was already far away.

Arthur slowly walked towards the bushes. "Tell me who you are!" he demanded and looked in the bush. "Arthur! What is it?" Alfred shouted. He didn't expect the relieved sigh. "It's okay. It's just a rabbit." Alfred sighed also and Kiku walked beside Alfred. "We have to go look for Feliciano. He can't fight the killer off."

The group of three followed Feliciano. "Jogging's not enough! We have to run faster!" Alfred yelled. He offered them both his hands. "Take my hands. I don't want anyone to get lost!" Kiku take Alfred's hand gratefully and Arthur took it after a moment of hesitating.

XXX

It was so cold. Feliciano's clothes and shoes were all wet and it was still pouring. After he had calmed down the brunette had noticed that he was alone in the woods. No one had followed him.

Feliciano continued to walk the small path which leaded to park. He was so exhausted that he had no power to run anymore. Walking was also too hard for him so he had to stop and rest a bit. Then Feliciano heard someone behind him. Having turned around, he saw the violet eyes before the world went black.

Farther away, Ivan returned to Ludwig. "I think this is the right way to the park." Ludwig gave a tired smile. "Yes, I think that one I followed was just an old one to the middle of the forest."

Ivan leaded the way again to the park. When they finally found it, they realized it was empty. "Why?" Ludwig asked. "They said they would wait here!" The Russian looked around them. "We should get to the shelter and wait for them. They could be just searching for weapons, da?"

Ludwig nodded and turned his back to the Russian. He was about to go to the shelter when he felt a piercing pain on his chest.

XXX

Meanwhile the group of three was walking in the woods. "This is the right way! I'm sure of it!" Alfred yelled. There was a path which forked in four ways. "That's the third time you said that! Why can't you just admit that you're disoriented!" yelled Arthur. He was as tired as the rest of them but oddly enough, he had strength to complain.

Alfred walked on the path and both Kiku and Arthur followed. It didn't take long for them to see the red liquid on the ground. "What is tha- OH MY GOD!" Arthur and Kiku looked before them, horrified. The brunette boy was laying there, eyes unfocused. His heart was pierced the same way as Francis'.

"No… This is impossible…" Kiku muttered and hid his face with hands. Arthur's eyes focused on the yellow flower. "Alfred…" he said and pointed at the beautiful flower. Alfred's eyes widened even more. "Sunflower… Not again…" Kiku showed his face and looked at the two: "Again? What's going on?"

"We're not sure yet but there's a possibility that Ivan is the murderer. He has the motive and he likes sunflowers and he's a fucking psycho-" Arthur glared at Alfred who was talking bad about the Russian. Arthur couldn't deny the fact that Ivan was scary because he was a lunatic but there are things which are better left unsaid. "So you're saying that Ludwig went after the possible murderer on his own-" Suddenly they all heard a scream. "That's Ludwig!" Kiku shouted and turned back to the park, following the scream. Two blonds went after Kiku.

XXX

Saying that Ludwig was in pain was understatement. He felt how the blood dropped from the wound. "Ivan..." he said and looked at him pleadingly. Ivan stared back, looking at the wound. "Iva-" the blond fell in front of the tall Russian. Ivan bowed down and looked at his friend's eyes. They were paler blue than usually and his whole body was completely relaxed.

"I am sorry", Ivan whispered to the body's ear. He turned around to face accusing blue eyes. "Alfred," Ivan acknowledged.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alfred screamed. "Why did you kill them?" Ivan looked at the American. "I didn't. He died on his own."

"Don't fuckin' lie to me! We all know you killed Francis and Feli too!"

Kiku looked around. He was feeling really uncomfortable. "Am I the only one who's scared?" he asked and drew all attention to himself. "It's like this whole forest is cursed. This is almost like those cases years ago in this same park..." Arthur's interest rose. "Oh? What happened, then?" Kiku looked at the Brit straight to eyes. "The children... They were disappearing one by one when they were alone. After the disappearance flowers were found from the crime scene. The only difference between that case and this is that we're being killed." Kiku picked up a sunflower near the Ludwig's arm.

"We should go," Kiku continued. "Maybe the invisible wall has disappeared. We also should make it to police station and get Ivan arrested."

"Wait," Arthur said. "Maybe it's not Ivan after all. There's few clues but-" Suddenly something took a hold of Kiku and pull him to the forest. Alfred was in awestruck.

"Kiku!" Arthur yelled and ran after him. Ivan followed soon enough while pulling Alfred with him. They followed a path and closer they got, the more blood was on the road. Suddenly Arthur just stopped and two other boys crashed him.

"Up there," Arthur said and pointed at the corpse which was hanging on a tree. "How someone can get him there so fast?" Alfred asked and tried to hide his tears. Kiku was one of his best friends, after all. Ivan blinked a couple of times and tried to see something. "Am I imagining or are those pink and green lights?" Alfred rose his head. "Huh? I don't see anything. Maybe you're just seeing things."

"No, I see them too... Faeries," Arthur said with surprised tone. Alfred couldn't do anything but stare at him. "You're speaking of those again! What is wrong with you? As if Tinker Bell would start randomly killing people!"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't mean that Disney-rubbish! I meant faes from English folk stories."

"I have heard of those," Ivan said. "Only those who can believe in them can see them. That's why Alfred can't see them", Ivan concluded. "Faes are unpredictable and mischievous, right?"

"Yes. Do you remember when Kiku said something about the lost children? That's the answer. Faeries like to snatch children and take them to their world."

"Wait, wait!" Alfred yelled. Arthur frowned. "Are you kidding me? You guys believe in fairies?"

"Da, most likely fairies killed our friends," Ivan answered. "How do you believe in ghosts but not in fairies?"

"There's a difference between dead and some pink little girls with butterfly wings!"

"Yes, but some folktales say that faes are dead children," Arthur said.

"We don't have time for this. Whether it's faes or not can we do something about it just in case?" the Russian asked. Arthur nodded.

"Iron kills faes easily. That should be easy to find," Arthur informed. Ivan nodded. "I remember that there was an abandoned bicycle. I'll go look for it. Go to the park. I'll go search for the bicycle."

"What else?" Alfred asked skeptically. "Don't say you have to do some hocus-pocus." Arthur glared at him before he remembered: "Didn't you have those honey sweets?"

"Candy? Yeah, I still have few of them," he said and showed them. Arthur grabbed them. "Hey!" Alfred yelled. "What do you do with them?"

"Faes like honey. It's easy to get them here if we want. That reminds me..."

"What?" Alfred looked at the other impatiently. "You have to believe in faes so you can fight with them", Arthur finished. Alfred snorted. "Faeries aren't real. If I ever believed them I promise that I'll start believing in unicorns also!"

"That's a promise. I think that my unicorn left when she found out that there's faes in this park, though..."

"... You're weird. Hey, Ivan's already finished!" Ivan was standing in the park, waiting for the other blonds. Having seen them, he came to speak with them: "I got it. What are you two using?"

Arthur blinked. He didn't realize that Alfred needed a weapon too. "Well, Alfred can use his belt from jeans. I decided that I'll do the ceremony of dispelling them."

Alfred laughed. "How are you going to do that?" Arthur shoved his mobile to Alfred's face. "With this, obviously. If the folktale's real, then there's have to be a spell to banish them." Ivan nodded. "Let's try this, then." The Russian took the sweets from Arthur, took them out of bag and dropped them on the ground. Alfred sighed and took the belt off. It didn't take long till they heard giggles.

Five faes came to eat the sweets on the ground. Without hesitation, Ivan attacked at them with the iron pipe but they dodged. One of the faes, a blue one, took a hold of the Russian's scarf and lifted the boy in the air. Ivan tried to hit it but it was in vain. Just when Ivan was feeling like fainting, something hit the fairy which screamed and vanished.

Ivan looked at the astonished boy with the iron belt. "Faeries are real... What the hell," Alfred said quietly. Ivan frowned. "It really took time to persuade you to believe. I almost died! Don't think I'll forget this."

Alfred lifted his shoulders and turned at the Brit. "Have you found anything?" Arthur shook his head. "Not yet. Cover me before I find it!"

Ivan charged again but this time the fairy was pink. The fairy dodged the pipe skillfully and tried to get behind the boy. Luckily for Ivan he had already learnt of his mistakes. The Russian glanced at Alfred who was fighting the three fairies off the Briton. He hit one of them but when he had got rid of it, the other stabbed him in stomach from behind. Arthur's attention drew to the scene before him. His eyes widened. "Alfred!"

The wounded blond hold the cut with his left hand. "Don't worry, I'm okay! Just keep looking!" The Brit turned hesitatingly to his mobile. After a moment he shouted: "I found it!" Then he started doing a spell orally. He was speaking in Celtic.

Alfred tried to keep the faes away but they were pushing him back with all of their strength. "Quickly! I can't hold them any longer!" Ivan looked as the pink fae tried to attack on Arthur too but blocked its attempt just in time.

Arthur was just finishing his spell when the blond before him was stabbed again. This time the wound was obviously deeper because Alfred screamed in agony before he lost his consciousness. After the last word in Celtic all of the faes just disappeared. Ivan ran to them. "We have to get him in hospital!"

XXX

After three weeks from incident Alfred was allowed to leave the hospital. They had three funerals to attend next week. "How did you explain it to the police?" Alfred asked. "I said I didn't see anything."

"We didn't see anything, either. It would have been hard to explain them that it was faes," Arthur admitted.

"Yes... Do you really think they're gone for good?" Ivan asked. Arthur shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Someone has probably set those faes free too."

Three of them walked away from the hospital and promised that they would never go to the park again. Alfred was telling a joke when he saw a yellow light from the corner of his eyes. Having turned around, Alfred noticed there was nothing.

They continued walking and the glowing yellow light was left unnoticed behind them. Even if Alfred didn't see the light he swore he heard something to whisper 'Revenge' on his ear. There was a creepy giggle while the yellow light watched them going.

XXX

Srsly guys, sorry for killing them... I don't regret it, though.

This is kinda crappy cos I don't have time to edit it anymore... have to do my history presentation and English essay -_-

This was my 'Halloween ghost story' I am supposed to tell in English class on Friday ( I'm finishing this now on Thursday cos I have to attend on book fair the next day) XD I had too much fun with the inside jokes...

Because Ivan isn't evil. I ADORE HIM SO MUCH! … all ppl I love the most survived. What a surprise. (I'd have wanted to save Francis too, though.) I rlly feel bad on Luddy and Feli ;_; ...and Kiku... nah. Don't rlly like him. Sorry.

I bet my teacher is all 'wtf?' when he'll read it XD Oh, I have too much fun in my English class... the first exercise we did in the writing course was a team challenge. Everyone writes as much as they can in a 30 secs... and I successfully turned the plot into a unicorn one... :D

...maybe I should have less fun in class... *shrugs* Anyway, I hope I can have some inspiration to start writing my high school fic but it's kinda... stuck. I haven't even start the plot yet... and I have another fic on my mind! I got the inspiration when I started reading Slaughterhouse 5... Unsurprisingly, it'd be an AU...

Happy All Hallow's eve!


End file.
